oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in Space
}} Lost in Space '''is the 24th episode of Season 2 and remade within the title '''Space Journey as the 56th episode of Season 7. Plot The episode begins in a spaceship. The astronaut present goes back to Earth, possibly because his family missed him. Oggy arrives in time and Oggy promises to take care of the ship. The ship is in zero-gravity mode, so everything floats there. Oggy lazily sits on his favorite cushion. Due to zero-gravity, Oggy opens a can of soda, and the soda floats, becoming snake shaped. Oggy just sucks the soda in like spaghetti. The cockroaches are secretly hiding in the space suit. Marky hurriedly steps out, but without knowing that they got into zero-gravity, Marky floats as the cockroaches clap for him. He angrily roars. He tries his best to get to the ground, but fails. Joey gets out of the spacesuit and lies down in midair. Dee Dee gets motion sickness, and almost vomits. The cockroaches reach a lever and grab it for support. Oggy takes another can of soda, but it mysteriously contained food, where the food floats. Oggy takes a bite of a chicken, but the cockroaches see it, and they become slightly jealous. Dee Dee lands on a switch, switching on normal gravity mode. The spaceship starts to rapidly turn the "core". Everything inside starts falling, with Oggy falling the last. The food falls into Oggy's mouth. cockroaches laugh as Oggy starts to chase them. Joey Closes Doors on Oggy it weighs and slicing. Cockroaches laughing. Oggy makes angry and runs. Cockroaches runs (excluding Joey). Joey switching lever. Oggy flies and crashes into plunger. Oggy removes plunger. Oggy flies, Marky with camera captures on Oggy and crashes into glass circle. Dee Dee placed 1st place medal. Oggy's tooth is cracking and broken. Oggy makes angry and falling down. Cockroaches seeing to the fridge. When Joey throwing bean can away, when Joey throwing bottle of milk away, when Joey throwing fish sticks away. When Marky finds image of woman (strawberry flavour in season 7) metal drink can and kissing, flings and crashes into astronaut hat. Marky fired image of woman (strawberry flavour in season 7) metal drink can. Oggy runs with flyswatter. Cockroaches with image of woman (strawberry flavour in season 7) metal drink can was crashed into wall. Marky clicked button and opens, Oggy is falling down. and closes. Oggy flies to seeing into circle glass and what doing cockroaches. Joey Dancing. Dee Dee laughing, Marky waving his hands. Cockroaches continues laugh. Oggy walks and changes. Termometer was a hot. Marky was hot. Joey was hot. Dee Dee was hot. Dee Dee flies and opens circle glass. Oggy was unlocked door and closed circle glass. Oggy pick ups cockroaches and placed astronauts. Oggy goes into toilet to flush cockroaches. Oggy pick ups toilet brush and flings cockroaches. Oggy retreated his costume and throws away and sits on bag chair and pick ups remote and watching Tv Then A Ailen Monster Was in the Ship (Episode Ends) Gallery IMG_20190719_124518.jpg Lost in Space 5.png IMG_20190719_124532.jpg Lost_in_space.jpg Lost in Space 6.png IMG_20190719_124543.jpg Space Journey 1.png Space Journey 5.png Space Journey 2.png Image-1563719953.jpeg Space Journey 6.png Space Journey 4.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)